120715- Pun-dread
timorousTraveler TT began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 18:11 -- TT: so, i hear you're no7 dead. TT: already you are doing be77er 7han a few o7hers AA: So I have h-heard. TT: props 7o you TT: so, hows 7he game so far? AA: And I hear that you m-managed to get Acenia to s-s-safety. AA: So p-props to you, too. TT: im assuming libby or someone has forced you in7o a 7eam-- TT: yeah. TT: shes uh. TT: kinda in an awkward si7ua7ion, bu7 yeah. TT: alls well in my end, saVe for a few minor 7hings here or 7here. AA: That's g-good to hear. AA: Everything is s-smooth here, t-too, at least so far. AA: We're p-preparing to start our first quest on L-Lucy's planet. TT: oh, righ7. one of 7he humans. TT: so, youre jus7 preparing? TT: well, from hearing a bi7 abou7 ques7s... TT: expec7 7o be s7opped by annoying consor7s, or face near dea7h. TT: or some7hing in 7he middle. AA: C-consorts? Are those the s-strange creatures we talked to in the camp? TT: are 7hey large frogs? TT: or. larger weird-animal-7hings? AA: F-frogs? AA: No. AA: They were l-like talking clouds, actually. AA: And they g-glowed a little? AA: I almost h-hesitate to call them "c-creatures". TT: uhhh... TT: maybe 7hose are consor7s? TT: maybe? TT: i mean if 7hey didn'7 a77ack you, 7hen. probably. TT: ... s7ar7ing 7o feel good abou7 7he fac7 7ha7 my consor7s are frogs. eVen if 7hey are idio7s. AA: Your c-consorts weren't very helpful, I t-t-take it? TT: im s7uck behind me7aphorical bars TT: because i hur7 7he feelings of some oVersized 7oad or some7hing TT: help me ou7 here AA: Oh n-no. AA: Is there anyth-thing I can actually d-do to help? TT: nah i don7 7hink so TT: besides saVing me from 7he awkward si7ua7ion, heh TT: ... say uh. wha7 was your 7i7le again? TT: because jus7 warning you your consor7s are gonna hang 7ha7 oVer you once i7s 7ime AA: I'm a Witch of B-Breath, whatever that means. TT: well... a7 leas7 i7 means youll be spared frog-s7uff, so 7ha7s good. TT: 7hough. uh yeah i haVe no clue wha7 7ha7 means. AA: I g-guess we'll find out soon enough. TT: im sure you go7 some7hing cool AA: S-strange things have already s-s-started happening to Lucy on her planet, and we've b-barely started her quest. TT: so you can show off 7o lucy and... whoeVer else is on your 7eam. TT: like wha7? AA: When we were t-talking to the... consorts?... her body s-started to turn transparent. AA: I didn't know what t-t-to think at the time. AA: But now that you've b-brought up titles, I wonder. AA: She is a "M-Maid of Void", I believe. AA: C-could that have something to do with it, y-you think? TT: uh... i guess so? TT: Void is like "no7hingness" righ7 AA: Right, that was m-my thought. AA: I'll have to ask L-Lucy what she thinks. TT: i suppose. TT: i mean i7 doesn7 ma77er 7o us i guess. ni7her of us are Void. TT: bu7... if Void is no7hingness and shes a maid of i7... TT: i hope 7his isn7 leading up 7o a pun AA: Oh, r-really? I hadn't even th-thought of that. Great. AA: This g-game has an interesting sense of h-humor if that's the case. TT: 7his game has an annoying sense of humor 7ha7s for sure. TT: 7he frogs here 7hough7 eribus and i were jus7 weird-looking lady frogs. TT: so. yeah. TT: expec7... brea7hing puns? i guess? AA: I h-hope not. AA: But I g-guess it's best to expect the unexp-pected. TT: brea7hing puns, which-wi7ch puns, a dash of dea7h, and weird shi7 happening 7o you. TT: sounds abou7 righ7. AA: We'll s-see, I guess. AA: Here's to h-hoping we can avoid "out of B-Breath" or "Space-ship" or any other awful title-related p-p-puns. TT: oh no i had hardly 7hough7 of space puns. TT: shi7. TT: bu7, 7ha7 all aside. TT: how prepared are you 7o 7ake on Void-rela7ed ques7s? AA: I hadn't really thought ab-b-bout it. AA: I s-suppose we SHOULD try to p-prepare with the aspect in mind. AA: Is there anything in p-particular you'd recommend? TT: uhhhh... TT: well no7hing wi7h 7he aspec7 in mind because i don7 know abou7 Void. TT: bu7, i haVe some reccomenda7ions. AA: Oh? TT: well, of course you haVe 7o upgrade your weapon wi7h wha7eVer you find hanging around TT: food, wa7er, some7hing fun... TT: and some7hing 7o use 7o mess wi7h your 7eamma7es. TT: and a 7on of compu7ers. AA: Computers? TT: yeah. TT: i mean i haVe my phone, bu7 now i also haVe a 7able7 TT: in case 7his 7hing breaks AA: Oh, that's n-not a bad idea, when you p-p-put it that way. TT: go77a keep in con7ac7 wi7h your 7eam, righ7? TT: don7 wanna sca77er, like 7eam s7lr AA: Indeed. AA: And on the subject of my t-t-team, it looks like we're getting c-close to Lucy's hive. AA: I should f-fill everyone in on how this s-stuff works. AA: Thanks f-for all the info and advice. It was n-nice talking to you again. TT: yeah, no problem TT: i'll be 7alking 7o you again soon, im sure. TT: seeya -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 19:38 -- Category:Heliux Category:Varani